Some of us are Human!
by KitKat12499
Summary: Season 5 episode 9 made me mad at not only Theo, but at Scott. So I guess this bashes him too. I feel like Stiles deserved to be angry with him during this fight scene so I made my own version. Not very original, sorry about that.


Some of us are Human!

Teen Wolf Season 5 episode 9- how the fight between Scott and Stiles should have happened! (NOT EDITED)

Third person p.o.v.

Scott set his helmet on his bike, gravel crunching beneath his shoes as he heard Stiles pull up in his jeep. Rain poured down on him but he didn't think about it. All he could think about was the fact that Stiles, his best friend, murdered in cold blood. Maybe he was too depressed and shocked, he also maybe a little bit angry. He didn't stop to think, to realize that Stiles may have had a reason. Maybe Theo was lying to him.

"Hey, sorry," Stiles said as he came out of the blue jeep and slammed the door shut, the cold rain coming from above. "I had trouble starting the jeep again, the things barely hanging on."

Scott looked at him and let the pain show in his eyes, thoughts swarming on what Theo had said. His friend had lost control, he needed help. Did Stiles need to go back to that place? Did he need professional help? How could he do this?

"Couldn't get into touch with Malia or Lydia." Stiles continued as he came up in front of Scott.

Stiles noticed his friends look of betrayal and a hint of anger. Confusion swarmed his features. Did something happen? Was something wrong?

"Scott?"

Scott looked down and pulled something from his jacket pocket, something familiar. Widened brown eyes filled with shock found their gaze on them. Memories of that night came to the front of his mind. The teeth, the running, the blood. Apprehension took over and he decided to get defensive.

"Where'd you get that?"

"This is yours?" Scott asked, holding it out.

Stiles shifted on his feet under his best friend's accusing eyes and took the wrench from his hands, gripping the handle till his knuckles turned white. He looked down at it, lost in his thoughts for a second. How did Scott get this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked, somewhat mad, somewhat confused and somewhat depressed.

Stiles's eyes got dark as he remembered his reasons for his silence. His eyes got suspiciously wet. Thankfully the downpour masked his tears. Was his suspicions correct? Did Theo turn Scott and everyone away? Would he lose his best friend forever?

"I was going to," he muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Scott questioned.

"I couldn't" Stiles replied, weariness setting in. Scott was probably already against him, he could see it in his body language. He might just be paranoid, but he could swear he saw distrust in his friend's eyes.

"You killed him? You killed Donavan?" Scott choked out, scared for his friend. The last time Stiles murdered was when he wasn't even Stiles. It was when he was void.

"Yeah, but he was gonna kill my dad." Stiles explained, remembering the murderous glares Donavan had sent his father. He decided to say that instead of the main reason, he didn't want Scott to know. "What, was I supposed to just let him?"

"You weren't supposed to do this! None of us are!" the werewolf exclaimed.

"You think I had a choice?" Stiles asked in dismay.

"There's always a choice-" Scott started.

"Yeah, well I can't do what you can Scott! I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably would've figured something out, right?" Stiles was starting to get angry. The only way he could've found out was if Theo told him, it was the only way. Why would he trust Theo over his best friend since childhood? How could he? How DARE he?!

"I'd try."

"Yeah, cause you're Scott McCall! You're the true alpha! Well guess what? All of us can't be True Alphas! Some of us have to make mistakes! SOME OF US ARE HUMAN!" Stiles yelled, fury overtaking him. Couldn't Scott notice the scent of his best friend's blood after that day, or the winces or flinches? Seriously? He didn't have to put up with this from the guy he saw as his brother.

"So you had to kill him?"

"Would you have rather I died?" Stiles asked, anger and sadness coating his face and voice. "Should I have let him kill me?"

"What?" Scott asked, face paling.

"H-he almost got me. He had, these teeth in his hands and sharp fangs and white, glowing eyes. It was like he was part wendigo." Stiles sobbed out. "I was climbing, trying to get away. I accidentally killed him trying to escape."

"Stiles, I'm sor-" Scott managed to get out before Stiles interrupted.

"Don't you dare!" he cried. "Don't you dare say you're sorry! I can't believe you! How long have we known each other? How much have we been through together? You don't trust me! I hate that Scott! I get it, I killed a lot while I was void! I admit that! But I'm me now! You shouldn't trust Theo over your best friend! I've stayed by your side, even when your being a d*ck, even when things got tough and your supernatural crap screwed up my life more that ever before! You know what, I'm done! For now on, we're not friends. I don't know you, you don't know me! F*ck you Scott!"

Stiles went to his jeep, getting in and slamming the door. Too much in emotional turmoil, neither noticed Theo sneak out the Animal Clinic.


End file.
